THERE'S A FIRE IN MY CHEST!
by I-love-Alphonse
Summary: The brother's have known Sakura for about two years now. Then and old enemy appears...horrid at summarys Since no one else does them. Alphonse x OC AlXOC
1. Chapter 1: Anyone with Eyes

"…and the first thing I could think of was…I loved her…and I wanted to cry…"

April 3

It was a sunny day.

Early April, so we were lucky it wasn't raining.

We got to play outside.

-Al

[THERE'S A FIRE IN MY CHEST!!  
Chapter 1: Anyone with eyes

Sakura sat up in her bed; she was a morning person so this was easy. She stretched and got dressed quickly.

A black T-shirt, fading black boy-shorts, and some sandals. She combed her short dark brown hair and rubbed the sleep from her crimson eyes.  
She put her black necklace on, also her locket. She tucked that between her breasts. Last she put her gloves on. Then walked out.

Sakura walked down the halls of Central to her brother's office. Roy Mustang.

Sakura's brother loved her very much and ever since they were little he kept her safe and secret.

Sakura opened the doors quietly and saw her brother sleeping on his desk. She patted his black hair softly and he mumbled then went back to sleep. She walked past him and looked out the large window in his office.  
Sakura's skin was pale against the bright sunlight. She could see the whole back courtyard.

"It's so nice out…" She said quietly to herself and smiled, "I really want to go enjoy it."  
Sakura was fourteen, so she still had a huge inner child. She liked to act like a little kid, it was fun to her.

She danced around a little and giggled. She couldn't keep the excitement in.  
"Big brother!!! I'm going outside!!" She yelled and burst out the doors of the office.  
She ran down the hallway, down the stairs, past the infirmary, past the cafeteria, past the soldiers rooms, and finally burst out the back doors into the back courtyard.

She went towards the tree she always sat under next to the pond. No one ever came back here except military personnel and they all knew Sakura, so she wouldn't be disturbed.

She tucked her knees into her chest and hugged them a little. She closed her eyes and started to sing an old lullaby her Mother used to sing her…softly…and sweet…

When the sun goes down,  
The plants go to sleep,  
When the sun goes down,  
The animals fall asleep,  
Hush now and–"Sakura?"

Sakura stopped short when a familiar voice called her name; she opened her eyes, "Al?"  
She said, "How embarrassing! Why'd you do that?!" She frowned a little fake frown.

Alphonse chuckled, "I thought it was cute, did your Mother used to sing that to you when you were little?"  
"…Yeah." Sakura blushed madly and didn't know why.  
Most people could tell that Sakura was instantly love-struck by anything that the Armor said. But anyone with eyes could see that they were in love…but they failed to see that in each other and tell themselves their feelings. They both hadn't realized what that burn was yet, and they didn't dare guess what it was.  
They were still young, so…they didn't think about it.

"Where's Ed?" Sakura asked.  
"Library." Al replied.  
Sakura smiled and nodded.  
Sakura and Alphonse had been best friends for two years now. Sakura had met the brothers when they came to become State Alchemists. Instantly they became friends. Every time Al came to Central he made sure he paid Sakura a visit. If it was up to Al. he and his brother wouldn't leave Central at all; and if Sakura was lucky Ed and Al would take her with them on trips and things to help with research. Sakura didn't look it but she was pretty could at Alchemy, like her brother.

When Sakura would keep freighted or embarrassed she would huddled behind Al, clenching unto his arm like it was her last hope. Compared to Al, she was nothing but something small. She could hardly measure up to Ed; she was almost as tall as him, but she only came up to Ed's nose. But, when she was with Alphonse, she felt protected, and she liked that a lot.

Sakura stood up and puffed her chest proudly like Ed would, "Do you want to catch insects? I like butterflies! There should be some now! Let's go get 'em!" She grabbed Al's arm and held it tight, "Let's go! Go! Go!"

She ran around in some circles to confuse Al, clanking behind her, then towards a patch of flowers then stopped, "Okay! Okay! Now we wait!" Sakura's excitement grew.  
Al sighed a little, he knew it was one of those days were Sakura just got instant energy because of the weather. But, he didn't mind, he liked Sakura no matter what mood she was in, he didn't know why. He shrugged it off.

Sakura sat down and waited. Al sat beside her.  
"So how long are you guys staying?" She asked.  
"Two days."  
Sakura nodded her head as a calm look captured her face. The wind blew from behind them and some petals flew up.  
"My birthdays in June." Sakura said softly.  
Amestis' (the country they live in) cherry blossoms don't bloom 'til late June. Sakura means cherry blossom.  
Al was silent.  
"Did you guys find any leads?" She asked.  
"Not really, so that's what we'll be looking for when we leave."  
"If guys don't find one…I think I might have one…"  
Al looked over at Sakura, her face still had a saddened calm expression.  
She looked over at him.  
"You know my Father, Stephen Mustang, right?" She asked.  
"Of course." Alphonse looked Sakura over, "You talk about him all the time."  
"Before he and my Mother died in 'you know what' they left me and my Brother a lot of their notes back in Memore in the library; you know in the room you can't get in." Sakura sighed a little, "You can see them if you want, it's worth a try."

Memore was a town with no military office, so many retired military soldiers and scientist's lived there. The largest building was the library, at four stories tall. The large almost city town was surrounded by a gigantic forest and when the Colonel and her sister were young they lived on the outskirts of town in the forest in a two story house with a tire swing in the backyard. Sakura's father was a military hero for many years; he had many connections to the Fuhur King Bradley. Her mother, Elizabella Mustang, was once the assistant to King Bradley. They fell in love, and when Stephen found out that she was pregnant with their first child he quit and moved to Memore where Roy was born.

Many years later Sakura was born. She could still remember all the people who would come to her house and beg her father to come back, but he refused. He taught them basic Alchemy, but mostly they had their own hobbies. Sakura liked to draw, and she was very good at it, and well…Roy liked to…woo girls.  
One day the Fuhur came to their house for a visit and gave Roy a box. Inside were his flame gloves and a note that said, "Soon enough you will learn how to use these."  
Sakura got a little jealous and begged her Dad to give her his old flame gloves and he did. She wore them everyday, except for when she slept, and promised her Dad to never use they unless she really need to, same for Roy.

Then one night, August 16, it happened…  
An armed man had snuck into their house; he had a deep unknown grudge against Sakura's father. He had both Elizabella and Stephen tied up, he hadn't noticed Roy or Sakura. Hidden in the darkness of the hallway Roy ran back to his room and grabbed his gloves.  
Sakura pleaded him no but he pushed her aside and held his hand up to the assassin.  
Sakura ran in front of her brother and spread out her arms to stop. Roy's eyes were shut tight.

Roy snapped his finger.

Instantly the assassin was burned beyond recognition. He had killed his parents as well, and Sakura, she had just simply caught to flames and fallen to the floor. Quickly he ran to the bathroom and drenched Sakura in water. The house was on fire, Roy remembered something he had read in one of his Father's Alchemy book that he had wrote. Roy drew a gigantic transmutation circle on the floor with four corners. He dragged one body to each corner but found out he was one body sort. He quickly ran outside and saw a black dog walking by. He cornered the dog and dragged him inside still yelping, he was running out of time, Sakura was fading fast. He put the dog on the last corner.  
Roy put his hands down.

When Sakura came to, it was like she had woken up from a very long sleep. She saw her brother pasted out and the house in flames, she grabbed Roy and what was left of there belongs and dragged them outside. She walked down the road to town until she collapsed.

They woke up in Central; apparently the Fuhur was going to visit them again, and found them collapsed in the road. Roy told Sakura everything. They both cried for a very long time. When Sakura finally looked in a mirror, she had small black dog ears and a tail. Her eyes went from hazel to crimson, the pigments in the dogs eyes mixed with hers to make the color; she had bigger canine teeth too.

In the end Roy joined the military to keep it all under wraps and Sakura was given special privileges to stay with him if she continued to study Alchemy and help State Alchemist study for the exam.  
They never really wondered how or why it worked, but it did because of their Father's book, it truly saved them. Sakura knows something was taken from her but she doesn't speak of it to the brother's, but she told them her story because she felt she could trust them. It's one of the reason's she doesn't grow very tall though.

"We should when we get back." Al said, "I want to see Memore again, we went there once with you, but that was when you wanted to tell us about 'you know what', but I want to go back. It's pretty there."  
"Yeah." She said, "It is."  
Alphonse patted Sakura on the head, and stood up.  
"Come on, did you eat breakfast yet?" He asked.  
Sakura shook her head no.  
"Then lets go get you some, I'm sure Ed will be there by now." He helped Sakura up and they walked back into the building.

Author: PHEW! It's been awhile since I wrote a Fan Fiction, but I was reading my old one and I had an urge to make a new one!! I hope you like it! Sorry about the long back stories and stuff, but I guess that's what a first chapter is right? Ah, well I'm satisfied I actually made a good back story that was pretty clear. OoOoh! Foreshadowing!! Oh my god!! Wish me luck


	2. Chapter 2: Fix You

April 3

Al came to visit today.

We sat by some flowers and talked, and we went to get breakfast.

We saw Ed and we got to talking.

-Sakura

[THERE'S A FIRE IN MY CHEST!!  
Chapter 2: Fix you

Sakura and Alphonse sit at the end of a table in the Cafeteria where no one else it. Sakura had just finished so they talked amongst themselves.  
Sakura liked to be around Al no matter what they were doing. She was so happy he had come back to Central for awhile.

After a while Ed walked up to them and sat next to Sakura and looked at Al across the table.  
He laid his head on the table tired.  
"Al told me you had been up all night." Sakura patted Ed on the back.  
"You shouldn't stay up so late brother." Al said.  
Ed groaned.  
"So Ed," Sakura started, "I was wondering if you and Alphonse wanted to come with me to Memore so I could show you my Father's notes and books."  
Edward groaned some more.  
"Oh come on!" Sakura said, "It'll be fun! I even keep photo albums and my old sketch books there! When you get bored you can look at them!"  
Ed groaned a little louder this time. Sakura hit him on the back.  
"COME ON!" She yelled, "It could be the key to getting Al's body back!"  
"And yours too brother!" Al added.  
Ed raised his head and rested his chin in his hand.  
"Why don't you just give us the key?" Ed said, "It'd be a pain to bring you along."  
Sakura was hurt.  
"Brother!" Al said angry.  
Sakura looked down and away from Edward; he looked at her and sighed through his nose.  
"Well…" Ed said trying to think of something so say, "What I mean is…what if we do find a way? Wouldn't want Sakura to get hurt…"  
"Yeah right!" Sakura said a little angry.  
"Well fine!"  
Tempers flared. Usually Sakura wouldn't get angry so easily, but she really wanted to help Al.  
"I just…" Sakura said, "Want to help Alphonse…" Sakura blushed hard.  
She felt that burning in her chest again, Al felt it too.  
Ed scratched the back of his head, "I don't want you coming." He said, "For your safety, so Al doesn't worry, even though he always does…"  
"Brother…" Al said under his breath, a little embarrassed.  
Sakura looked at Al saddened, "I guess…it can't be helped, huh?"  
Alphonse nodded.  
Sakura stood up, "I'll go to my room." (Sakura has a room in Central; it has like a balcony and stuff.) She said, "…and get the key…"  
Sakura started to walk off, Al stood up, "I'll come with you!"  
Sakura looked back and smiled at Al just a little bit.

Sakura shuffled around in a small box that she kept under her bed, Al was examining her room. He's been her before often, but he liked the atmosphere so he liked to look around. Sakura had started to notice how different Al acted when they were alone, a little braver and he was able to say things he usually wouldn't. But it made her like him even more when he did. She looked back at him and blushed.  
Sakura's room was quiet large, she had two closets, a bathroom, and a queen sized bed with a canapé. She had a balcony with glass double doors that led to it and she had bid curtains she could drop in front of them to block the sun in summer.  
She had a small book shelf, one drawer filled with close, and a vanity. In front of her bed was a large chest and she had one night stand on each side of her bed. She slept on the right side, so that night stand had pictures on it; one of her family, and on of her and Al.

Alphonse picked up the picture of them by Sakura's night stand and examined it carefully.  
"Ah-ah!" Sakura said, and Al franticly placed the picture down again, "I found it!"  
She walked up to Al with the key.  
She took his hand and placed it there; he curled his fingers around it and looked Sakura in the eyes.  
"Thanks." He said.  
Sakura smiled and she felt tears swell up in her eyes, "Ah, oh no…" Sakura looked down, and whipped the tears away.  
"What? What's wrong?" Al said.  
"N…Nothing…I'm alright…really…" She said, and sniffled a little.  
"…Sakura…" Al said comfortingly.  
"…m-make sure that you…make copies of pictures of memories you want to keep…" Sakura said quietly, "…or you might forget in the transmutation…"  
Al was confused, "What are you…?"  
"If you d-don't use them when you transmute…you'll forget…"  
Alphonse put his hand on Sakura's shoulder, "…we don't even know if the formula will work…"  
Sakura sniffled.  
"…I…I won't forget." Al said.  
"Just make sure you don't!" Sakura said raising her voice a little, as that fire in her chest grew hotter, "Don't forget me!"  
Sakura hugged Al hard and cried some more.  
Al didn't know what to say; he stroked the back of her head.  
"…alright…" He said softly.  
Sakura stood back. She took her locket off and gave it to Al. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. (Agh! This sounds like the Cold Play song "Fix you")  
"I want you to have this. I keep it with me and I look at it when I'm sad," Sakura sniffled, "You won't lose it, right?"  
"Never." Al said calmly.  
"…good…" Sakura broke into tears again and she didn't know why. Why? Why was she crying she wondered. She never felt like crying so much. She just had a feeling like maybe she'd never see Al again.

Alphonse waved good-bye out the train window as Sakura held back tears.  
Soon she was out of sight.  
"Ed…" Alphonse looked across at his brother, "Why'd you say those mean things?"  
Ed looked out the window, "Al." He stated, "You don't even know do you?"  
Al looked confused, "What do you mean."  
Edward looked at his brother seriously and pointed to him, "You don't even know the way you feel, do you?"  
"What?!" Al sounded embarrassed.  
"I'm not going to let you hang around Sakura until you realize it."  
"R-Realize what?! There's nothing to realize!" Al said franticly, trying to hide his embarrassment. Al knew what Ed was getting at, but he didn't want to say.  
"You…" Ed started.  
"BE QUIET!" Al yelled, he didn't know why.  
Ed looked at him suspecting something, "Unless you don't…I mean…"  
"There's nothing Ed! I mean we're just best friends alright!" Al paused, "…and who would…" He sighed.  
"Would what?" Ed was just picking at this subject trying to get Al so say it.  
"Would want to be with me!" Al yelled, "I don't even have a body! I'm just-!"  
Al stopped.  
"You're what!? What is it!?" Ed was getting a little angry now; he didn't think Al would go there.  
"Nothing!" Al yelled.  
"Shut up and tell me!" Ed screamed.  
"NO!"  
"DO AS YOUR BROTHER SAYS!"  
Al was a little shocked.  
"Fine!" He said loudly, "I like Sakura! I like her a lot! Leave me alone!" Al looked out the window.  
Ed paused; he had gotten what he wanted, but he felt a little bad.  
"…Al…" He said softly.  
"Just don't say anything! You gotta keep it real secret!"  
"…K…" Ed said and looked out the window again.  
The whole trip they were quiet.  
When they were half way there, Al took the time to look inside Sakura's locket. He saw a picture of her family on one side and the other, a picture of him and Sakura.  
Al felt like crying.

An hour later the intercom sounded, "Now arriving at Memore. Next stop is Nedine. If this is your stop please get off in an orderly fashion."  
They both stood up.

Author: What a good place to stop. I'm happy how this one came out. This story starting to look better every second. I like Cold Play (not as much as Keane though!) their a good band to write too. Wish me luck!

P.S.  
It's track 4 on their CD X&Y.


	3. Chapter 3: Jakob the Liar

April 10

A week since the brothers left, my heart is aching.

I met a strange boy.

His name is Jakob.

-Sakura

[THERE'S A FIRE IN MY CHEST!!  
Chapter 3: Jakob the liar

"Soon their going to have the exams again in Central," Roy said, his nose in the morning paper, "I think the Fuhur assigned you an Alchemist to help."  
Sakura looked up from her sketch book at here brother.  
He handed her a piece of paper.  
"He's sixteen I believe, two years older than you…" Roy looked at Sakura concerned.  
"Don't worry I'll be careful." She smiled at Roy, "I wonder if he's as smart as Ed was, probably not."  
Her brother chuckled, "I don't think FullMetal could ever be beaten at that! He wouldn't allow that."  
Sakura looked out the window, white clouds against a blue sky.

Sakura opened the Fuhur's office door and stepped in.  
"Ah." He said, "Sakura Mustang, good to see you again. Feeling well?"  
Sakura saluted him and nodded yes.  
"This is Jakob Nente." He waved his hand toward a boy sitting down in one of the office armchairs. The boy was well built like Ed but he was much taller. He had short light brown hair that was messy. He had black eyes that had a sort of evil look in them.  
He was stuck in a book but quickly noticed when his name was called and stood up fast.  
"Oh." He said, "Hello, I'm Jakob."  
He put his hand out so Sakura could shake it. She placed it there; he had a strong grip that made Sakura tense.  
"I'm so lucky I actually get to have you help me study." Jakob sighed, "I wrote in and I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to have you to help me."  
Sakura smiled a fake smiled.  
Jakob laughed a very fake laugh.

They both sat there in front of the bright light of the biggest window in the library.  
"Aligning the symbols and fluctuating the air stream at the right time you can create fire, and if you can control the Carbon Dioxide as well you can–"  
"S-Slow down…" Jakob pleaded.  
Sakura looked up.  
"I don't understand. Give me a minute."  
Sakura put her chin in her hand and sighed as she looked out the window.  
Her chest felt like it was on fire when she thought about how much she missed Al. She didn't even have her locket to look at. She was so worried. Were they okay? Did they succeed? Did they-her thoughts were stopped short.  
"Miss Sakura?" Jakob said looking at Sakura, "Something wrong?"  
"Huh?" Sakura looked at him, she didn't realize it but one tear had fallen from her left eye.  
"It's nothing." She whipped it away.  
"Am I…" She thought, "…so love-stricken that I would cry? Am I…in love with you Al?" (Author: Yes! Duh-uh!)  
Jakob looked at Sakura for a long time without Sakura noticing.  
"What is it?" She said.  
"N-Nothing!" He said and looked away fast.  
"Hm." Sakura said coldly, "Why'd you want so badly to have me as your study guide?"  
"Well…" He started shuffling his feet, "You're the Flame Alchemist little sister."  
She looked over at him; he had that same evil look in his eyes.  
"I read in your papers you grew up without a Father." Sakura said changing the subject hoping that would stop him from talking.  
"Yeah." He said, "He died in a house fire."  
Sakura's ears perked a little; but she ignored his comment.  
He stared at her some more.  
"Stop that." She said angrily.  
"I'm sorry." He said, he sounded fake, "It's just…well…"  
She looked at him angry.  
"Well I just think you're pretty."  
Sakura stood up.  
"Wait!" He said, "I-I'm sorry! Please don't go!"  
Sakura gathered her things and started to walk out.  
"Wait!" He said again and followed her, "I didn't mean it! I'll shut up!"  
She turned to him fiercely, "You're a big fat liar! You know that!?"  
Jakob flinched.  
Sakura stormed off and out of the Library and into her brother's office.  
She slammed her things into the couch in his office.  
"Sakura?" He said looking up from his papers, "Aren't you suppose to be helping that boy study?"  
"Not anymore", she said, "He's trying to hit on me."  
Roy got angry.  
Someone knocked on the doors, Roy stood up to answer it.  
It was Jakob on the other side, he saw the Colonel, "So it's true…" He said under his breath.  
Roy gave him a stare that could freeze the world over; then he slammed the door in his face.  
"Miss Sakura!" Jakob yelled through the door, "Forgive me! I need your help with these exams! How will I pass?!?"  
Sakura was silent.  
"If you don't the Fuhur will revoke all your special privileges!"  
That was right; she had to help one Alchemist at every exam. If she didn't she wouldn't be able to stay with her brother; and she wouldn't be able to stay with…  
"Al…" She whispered under her breath.  
Roy looked at Sakura concerned.  
"H-How do you know that?!" She yelled.  
"I know a lot more than you think I do!" He yelled back, "Help me or you won't be able to stay with your brother!"  
Sakura stood up.  
Roy went over to her, "You don't have to do this…there are ways…" He said and looked deeply into Sakura's eyes. She shook her head. Roy hugged her hard.  
She opened the door; defeated.  
Jakob smiled his fake, evil, little liar of a smile.

At the end of the day Sakura and her brother made their way towards the train station to pick up Havoc who had been visiting a town over. Sakura was good friends with most of the people who were close to Roy in the military. Havoc and Fuery were her favorite.  
While Roy greeted them Sakura sat down on a bench and looked at the trains.  
Her heart hurt so badly.  
"I miss you…" She whispered and looked at her hands clutched together in her lap.  
She looked up and around.

Her eyes widened just a little.

She thought she saw Ed, but she wasn't sure. She stood up, it was Ed. He was with a boy, much taller then him, wearing a black hoody that was a little too big for him, with dirty blonde hair that covered his left eye a little, with eyes the same color. He was so beautiful that Sakura's heart rate quickened a bit.  
She didn't see any sign of Alphonse, but she was sure that she would find him soon. Because where Ed was Al was sure to follow.  
Sakura ran up to Ed, when she got there she was panting hard.  
The boy blushed when he saw her and covered his mouth with his hand.  
"Ed." She said and looked over at him, "Where's Al? I miss so much it's hard to believe."  
The boy looked down blushing even harder.  
"Sakura." Ed said laughing, "That's Al." He pointed to the boy.  
"What?!" She said blushing hard, "But he's so good looking!"  
Al was a little bit offended, "You know that's not very nice." He looked up.  
Sakura's eyes were swelling up with tears, "Is it really…" She started to cry, she covered her mouth with her hand, "How…? I'm dreaming…"  
Sakura looked down crying.  
She felt herself being wrapped up in strong warm arms, and it felt so familiar, her chest burned and she knew it was Al.  
"Alphonse…" She said and hugged him back so hard that he couldn't breathe.  
"Shh…" He said softly, "I'm right here…it's alright…"

Sakura's eyes felt real heavy as she was laying against Al's rising and falling chest wrapped up in his hoody. His smell was all around her and she felt like she was in heaven.  
"Why were you boys gone so long?" Roy asked looking the brothers over.  
They were sitting on the couches in his office. Ed on the left on, Al on the other, he was holding Sakura.  
"We had to visit Winry and our Sensei." Ed said, "We wanted to visit here first but he just found ourselves going there first. I can't believe it."  
"What?" Roy asked.  
"That is actually worked, Al's body works perfectly and he remembers everything." Ed looked at Al who was now nuzzling against the sleepy Sakura. The Colonel contuied to  
talk to Edward.  
Al touched his forehead to Sakura's. She stared into his eyes.  
His breath was hot on her cheeks but she liked it a lot.  
"Al…" She said softly, "There's a fire in my chest…" She blushed hard.  
He smiled. Sakura's heart skipped a beat.  
"Mine too." He said.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him hard.  
Roy and Ed noticed, "What are you two doing?" Ed asked.  
"Stop that! Stop being all lovey and stuff!" Roy yelled.  
Al and Sakura blushed hard.  
Sakura sat up and sat next to Al. She put her head on his shoulder and put her hand by her side. Alphonse placed his hand on top of it; he curled his fingers around her smaller hand and held it softly.  
Sakura's heart was beating so fast she thought she was going to die.  
She noticed Al was wearing her locket. He wasn't wearing his hoody, so Sakura could see how well built Al was.  
She squeezed Al's hand.  
"Al…" She whispered in his ear, he could feel her breath on him, "How long will you stay here?"  
Al looked at Sakura; he had a soft expression of love on his face.  
He leaned a little to whisper back to Sakura, "As long as you want."

Author: FLUFF! Agh! This came out good! I can't wait to write the next chapter! It's gonna get so good! I can't wait! Oh! I can't wait!! Oh and the name Jakob and the chapter title is from a movie I saw in school about Jewish people. Wish me luck!


	4. Chapter 4: Watermelon

April 13

Three days since I came back.

Jakob uses her like a slave, and she can't do anything.

I love it when she hugs me so hard that I can't breathe.

-Al

[THERE'S A FIRE IN MY CHEST!!  
Chapter 4: Watermelon

"So what's it like?" Sakura asked looking up from her lunch.  
"What like?" Al said looking at Sakura from the other side of the table.  
"You know, to feel and taste after so long?" She smiled.  
"Good." He said back. Sakura could tell that since Alphonse had left he had changed a little, but not in a bad way. He was even braver and was able to say things that made Sakura's heart beat really fast.  
"I had forgotten just a little what it was like." He said, "I had almost forgotten that people feel so warm when you touch them." He blushed like crazy and contuied to eat his lunch.  
Sakura knew he was talking about her; she blushed too, "It's so warm out! We should go outside! We don't have to wear jackets anymore!"  
Al nodded.  
They both finished up their lunches.

"Ah! I think I caught one!"  
Sakura ran over to Al, he opened his hands slowly. He had caught a small blue butterfly.  
"Oh! How pretty!" Sakura squealed, "You're lucky you have something so beautiful in your hands!"  
Al looked over at Sakura, "I could have something better in them if I wanted."  
Sakura blushed hard.  
Quickly Alphonse let the butterfly go as he pounced on Sakura playfully. They both felt like little kids. Al started to tickled Sakura; she laughed so hard she couldn't breathe.  
"S-Stop it!" She said playfully and she laughed hard, "I'll get you for this you know that!!"  
Al just smiled and continued until Ed walked up to them.  
"Alright! Break it up you two!" He said clapping his hands.  
Al stopped and laid down next to Sakura in the flowers. He sighed a little.  
"Come on Al! The Colonel needs to talk to you! He said you've become a State Alchemist!" Ed said, "Makes me so mad!"  
Al sat up, "What? Really? How?"  
"I don't know! Just come on!"  
They all walked to the Colonel's office.

"Honestly I don't know either." Roy said looking at Alphonse from across the room, "The Fuhur just sent me a letter stating the Alphonse Elric was now a certified dog of the military and you were to be put under my command along with your brother from now on…to me it sounds like something is up but I don't know what yet."  
Al pondered.  
"Oh and Alphonse." Al looked up at Roy, "Your second name, here." Roy handed him a piece of paper, Al read the name out loud.  
"The Gentle Alchemist?" Al said.  
"Sounds like you!" Ed said snickering.  
"I think it's a good name!" Sakura said blushing.

Ed sat in his hotel bed reading. He looked over at Alphonse who seemed to be having trouble sleeping. Edward walked over to him to pull the covers over him some more.  
"Hmm…Sakura…" He heard him mumble.  
Ed thought maybe Al was having one of those kinds of dreams.  
Al shuffled a bit in his sleep, he panted hard.  
Ed finally shook him awake.  
"AL! AL WAKE UP!! WAKE UP LOVER BOY! WAKE UP!!!" Ed yelled.  
"I'm up…I'M UP!" Al said waking up, "What…what is it?" Al blushed a little.  
"I think tomorrow you should tell Sakura that you love her…"  
Al averted eye contact with Ed.  
"We talked about this, don't you remember! You gotta say it! I can tell that it's driving you crazy!"  
"No it's not!" Al said.  
"She's not going to reject you if that's what you think! Haven't you ever looked at the way she looks at you and admires you? You're so lucky! You gotta take this chance or you won't be able to get her at all! Be brave, I know you can!"  
"Brother…" Al said softly.  
They were both silent.  
"Alright…" Al whispered.  
Ed sighed in relief.

Al was extremely nervous, after what Ed said he didn't get much sleep. There was a huge lump in his throat, like someone was choking him. He had never thought to tell Sakura how he felt; he thought if he did it might be risking their relationship.  
He paced outside the Library doors as he waited for the clock to strike one 'o clock.  
After what seemed to be an eternity to Al it was one and Sakura and Jakob walked out of their study session.  
Sakura was so relived to see Al waiting for her.  
"Al!" She said, almost sighing his name.   
Al stared coldly at Jakob, he knew how he was black-mailing Sakura so he could try and hit on her.  
He put his arm around her protectively.  
She huddled closer to him.  
Jakob smiled his evil smile.

"Ah!" Sakura said, "Lunch was so good! Thank you Alphonse!"  
Al and Sakura were walking down the streets of Central back to the Hotel the brother's were staying at.  
Al convinced Sakura to come up to his room to hang out for a while and they sat on his bed. Sakura looked up at the ceiling, she was blushing hard.  
"Sa…Sakura…" Al said softly fiddling with his shirt.  
She looked over at him, Al's heart stopped; he was so nervous he couldn't believe it.  
"Sakura I-!" He stopped short, he couldn't go on.  
"Al are you o-", Al put his fingers on Sakura's lips to silence her.  
He was breathing harder now, he looked deep into Sakura's eyes and saw what Ed was talking about…

Haven't you ever looked at the way she looks at you and admires you?

"Sakura…I like you a lot…" Al started.  
Sakura was about to say something but Alphonse covered her mouth with his whole hand. He could feel her lips.  
"More than just like! I think I've fallen for you! I love you! I'm in love with you!"  
Al was so scared as he pulled his hand off of Sakura's mouth, tears started to form in his eyes.  
Sakura's eyes looked love-stricken, "Al I…"  
Before she could say anything Al pulled her into a warm hug. He had started to cry and he didn't want Sakura to see.  
"I love you more than live itself!" She said and cried herself; Al felt the tears hit his shoulder, "Al!"  
Al was so relived at what Sakura had said, "Sakura…thank you…"

Days pass…

Al knocked on the Colonel's door, Roy opened the door quickly.  
Alphonse was a little surprised, "Uh…have you seen Sakura?" He asked.  
"She's in the back courtyard again; I think Havoc gave her a watermelon to eat. It was one of the first of the season."  
"A…watermelon?"

Al saw Sakura lying in the grass of the back courtyard. It was true, she was eating some watermelon. She was almost half-way done with a big piece.  
Al walked over to her.  
She whipped her face before saying, "Oh! Al-kun!"  
She had started adding 'kun' to his name after they decided they were boyfriend and girlfriend; Al started to add 'chan'.  
He chuckled, "You look so cute over her Sakura-chan."  
He laid down in front of her and watched her take a bite out of the watermelon. He took this chance to bite a piece off were she did it and ate it.  
Sakura looked and him blushing, he smiled at her.  
His eyes softened just a little.  
They were so close now.  
Al started to lean in a little, so did Sakura. They closed their eyes.  
He tilted his head until he felt his lips on Sakura's. Instantly they both felt like they were on fire.  
Alphonse could taste watermelon on Sakura's lips.  
He was so turned on he didn't know what to do with himself.  
They both pulled back but they were still close.  
Passion ignited, Sakura kissed Al back.  
She opened her mouth a little and Al licked her bottom lip, then he put it in her mouth.  
Sakura put her hand on the back of Al's head and pulled him in a little closer.  
"Hnuh…" Al moaned a little from the back of his throat.  
They both breathed hard.  
Their tongues played with each other until they were both out of breath and they had to pull away.  
"Wow…" Al whispered.

Author: Ack! Four chapters in one day! I loved the last part! I was so happy I got to write it. The next one secrets will be reviled and the story will get 10x better!! Oh no!! More foreshadowing!! Wish me luck


	5. Chapter 5: 200 feet

April 22

I remembered when Al and I first met.

The exams are coming up.

I wish Al was always there to protect me from him.

-Sakura

[THERE'S A FIRE IN MY CHEST!!  
Chapter 5: 200 feet

Jakob had the phone to his ears in discomfort as he let it ring.  
He looked around to make sure no one was watching.  
Al hid behind the nearest wall; he was listening in.  
"Hello?" Jakob said, "Yeah it's me…yeah about the plan…..I know I know….but….hey! Okay wait one second!" He flipped through a notebook, "Yeah, on the 23rd, that's the date. Yeah it's tomorrow."  
"The State Alchemist entrance exams…" Al thought.  
"Yeah, I tried to get close to that stupid girl but she's all stubborn and shit! If I can't get close to her how will I ever be able to kill the Colonel…"  
"Kill the…Colonel?" Al thought.  
"What'da ya mean why? You know why? The first man he ever killed was MY father! Seriously stop being so forgetful!"  
"The first…?" Al thought hard, "The man that was going to kill Sakura's parents!"  
"I'll get my revenge on that man…but, I'm finding I have another obstacle. His sister seems to be very close to the younger Elric brother….yes, those Elric brothers….shit, I dunno how…but he hangs around her way to much…"  
Jakob paused.  
"…and since I've been under-minding the military, I convinced the Fuhur to make him a State Alchemist without having to go through the exam…so my next plan of action is I'll fail the State Alchemist exams and say that Sakura didn't do enough of a good job because she was distracted……..SHUT UP! It's a very good plan! So after that I'll convince the Fuhur again to put a restraining order on him…ah-ha now you see where I'm going? Ha ha, I thought you would."  
Al got a little confused, but he understood most of it…if Jakob was to put his plan into action…Alphonse would not be able to see Sakura anymore.  
Al ran all the way to Central's military building.

Sakura was sitting on her brother's office couch.  
She was thinking about the time her and Al first met.  
The brothers had just arrived in East City.  
Her brother had told her a lot about them and she actually kinda wanted to meet them, which was rare for Sakura.  
She actually got put as one of their study guides and then they were all friends for a very long time. But, now she and Al were more that just friends…  
Sakura sighed.  
Right at that moment Al burst through the double doors.  
"Sakura!" He said loudly.  
"Al-kun?" She said a bit shocked.  
Alphonse ran up to her and squeezed her real tight like maybe he would lose her.  
"Alphonse…" Sakura started, "…is…something wrong?"  
"No…" Al couldn't bring himself to say anything, maybe he should just tell the Colonel first.  
"Colonel." Al stated, "C-Can I talk to you…alone."  
Roy nodded his head and Sakura stepped out the door.

Roy banged his fist down on his desk.  
"I could have guessed he was up to something, of course! That's a perfect reason for him to ask for Sakura…"  
Al looked very seriously at Roy, "What should we do?"  
"What can we do? The Fuhur has seemed to have taken a liking to Jakob."  
"But…Sakura…" Al looked towards the door.  
"If we act now, she could be taken away from us…forever…"  
Alphonse had a scared look on his face.  
"Don't worry." Roy patted him on the shoulder, "I can take care of myself, I don't think he'll be able to kill me. I'll talk to Ed we'll think of something…go…spend some time with Sakura for me, alright?"  
Al nodded.  
"You can come in now Sakura." Roy said through the door.  
She walked back in, "Have a nice talk you two?" She smiled.  
Al couldn't help but blush and wonder, "Am I going to see you again?"  
Alphonse walked up to Sakura and grabbed her hand softly, dragging her out of the door.  
"I heard there's something going on down in Central today, let's go see!" Al said looking back at Sakura. She smiled and nodded.  
That made Al happy.

When they made their way down to Central, there were colorful tents everywhere. Games and rides and all sorts of things.  
"Carnival?" Al said softly wondering to himself.  
"I wish we could have taken Ed and Roy here too! My brother loves these kinds of things for some reason. I guess it's because sometimes he needs a vacation." Sakura said.  
Al surveyed the scene.  
"So Al, you want to go get some cotton candy?" Sakura laughed.  
"What?" Al said.  
"Cotton candy! You know the pink fluffy stuff."  
"I've never had it."  
Sakura made a shocked face, "R-Really?! Well I guess that's what you get when you grow up in a village like Resmbool huh?"  
"I guess…does it taste good?" Al asked.  
"Yeah! Of course it does! You wait here, I'll go get some! Sit over there on that bench; I'll be back real soon!" Sakura laughed happily.  
Alphonse went and sat on the bench, he looked at all the people passing by.  
Sometimes girls would notice him and smile and wave to him. He didn't really know what to do, so he just sat there not waving back. Most of them got really sad when he didn't wave back. He wondered why…  
Sakura came back with a big ball of cotton candy on a stick.  
"That sure is a lot…" Al said looking it over.  
"Not really, it may look like a lot; but for cotton candy it's not."  
"…really?" Al looked a little confused.  
"Here." Sakura said, "Open your mouth, I'll give you some."  
Al did as told; when he ate it he was so shocked.  
"It melted away…" He said.  
"Yeah, well that's cotton candy for you." Sakura giggled, "See it's not a lot after all huh?"  
Al shook his head no.  
"Do you like it?"  
Al blushed a bit and nodded his head, "Can I have some more?" He asked.  
"Of course, that's why I got it."  
Al blushed some more before ripping some off himself and eating it.  
After eating another piece Al looked over at Sakura, she was quite all of a sudden, she was staring strait ahead and her eyes were wide open and scared.  
He looked ahead; there it was; what Sakura was so frightened of.  
Jakob.  
With his evil fake liar smile.  
Al stood up quickly, "What are you doing here?!"  
Jakob didn't answer and stared at Sakura; Al stepping in front of her.  
"I said, what are you doing here?" Al repeated.  
"I want Sakura to study with me."  
"I know what you're up to!" Al yelled.  
"Oh do you?" Jakob said with an evil glint in his eyes, "I wouldn't get in the way if want to stay with your precious Sakura."  
Al blushed hard but kept his serious face, "She's not going with you."  
"Really?"  
Al turned around and stuck out his hand to Sakura, "Come on."  
She grabbed it and Al ran left.  
"Hey!" Jakob said snarling, "This boy…" He thought, "Is getting in the way still…"

Al was panting hard, so was Sakura.  
They had made it to the back courtyard; they were under the pond tree.  
"That was…scary…" Sakura said catching her breath.  
"I was so scared…" Al panted, "That he'd take you away from me…I…hate him…"  
Sakura looked at Al who was standing trying to catch his breath.  
"Al…" She managed to pant out.  
"I know it was stupid for me to run, but…I had too…" He said as he almost had his breath back.  
"It's not stupid to run…" Sakura said still panting, "Sometimes the only thing you can do is run…"  
Al looked over to Sakura and made eye contact, "Yeah…" Al said sounding a little defeated, "I guess your right…"

The next day was the Exams. Jakob received a letter saying he had failed; and he smiled.

Al walked down the halls of Central the next day, making his way to the Colonel's office.  
He opened the door to see Roy looked out the window, his back facing him.  
Roy turned around, "Oh…Alphonse…" He paused, "This came today for you…from the Fuhur…" Roy handed him a small white envelope.  
Al's heart beat quickened, "Oh no…" He said under his breath.  
He opened it quickly.  
Alphonse felt the tears rising up in his eyes again.  
"I can't believe this…" He whispered, "This isn't happening…"  
Al fell to his knees.

"Dear Mr. Elric,  
We are sorry to inform you that an order from the Fuhur has made it so that you are restricted to come within 200 feet of Miss Sakura Mustang. If you are seen with her we have the right to revoke you and her special privileges. That is all.  
From the desk of Kind Bradley."

Author: Oh noes!! That ending shouldn't have been a shock but it's still sad. I wish I didn't have to write it, but the good of the story depends on it!! The next chapter will be even better!! Yes Yes!! Wish me luck!


	6. Chapter 6: You’re Locket

April 26

A day since the sentence was put on me.

I feel like crying, my heart is in a knot.

That boy says he wants to take her somewhere to study; I better follow them.

-Al

[THERE'S A FIRE IN MY CHEST!!  
Chapter 6: You're Locket.

Al walked into his Hotel room; there was a note on his bed.

"Al-kun,  
It's Sakura! I miss you so much! Listen, Jakob…he wants to bring me to this place…and there's not really anything I can do…Please! You gotta follow us or something! I need you there to protect me! It's the lake house with the numbers 3498 at the Spring Lake. If you go to the east part of Central there's a map to it or you can ask my brother for one. He's forcing me to go on April 27, I don't know when you'll get this letter, but please try to find me. I'm scared Alphonse. I love you. Please find me.  
Forever,  
Sakura"

"Sakura-chan…" Al whispered under his breath.

"This is a map to Spring Lake." Roy said looking Al over seriously, "Don't go putting yourself in to much danger, Sakura would be worried."  
"Right." Al said.  
He put his black hoody on and he was ready to go.  
Al took a cab as far as he could go, and then walked until he reached the Spring Lake hotel; he rented a room and waited.  
He sat on his bed; he fell back and looked at the plain white ceiling.  
"Sakura…." He said softly so only he could hear it, "I think…I want to make love to you already…" He blushed hard when he thought about that.  
Alphonse crawled into his bed and slept for a very long time.

The sun's light was bright on Al's eyes.  
He stood up and was ready for action! He took a quick shower, got dressed and opened the blinds to view the outside.  
In the warm spring of Central the lake was beautiful, the light reflected off of it as if it was made completely of glass.  
Al looked at all the lake houses will drying his hair, "3496…3497…3498!"  
He marked the place in his mind where the house was and walked out of his hotel room down the stairs.  
He walked outside curiously.  
Al really wished he wasn't here in secret, it would have been so nice here if he didn't have to sneak around.  
Al looked over at the lake again, there where boats on the side so people could take them out on the waters of Spring Lake.  
Alphonse felt a tugging at his heart strings. Slowly he lifted his hand up and grabbed Sakura's locket softly. He held it tightly.  
"I'll get you back." He said.  
A soft wind blew through Al's still slightly wet hair. He got the shivers.  
He walked back into the hotel and looked out through the glass back doors.  
Al knew he had to wait until night before he could sneak into the house and take Sakura back.  
He blushed a little bit, only out of excitement.

Al had seen Sakura and Jakob throughout the day, Jakob seemed to be hassling Sakura but she resisted.  
"That's my girl…" Al would whisper.  
But now he was making his way to the lake side house with the numbers 3498.  
It was dark all around him and the night was cold on his face.  
He saw that one of the back windows had light coming though it.  
Alphonse got into a position behind a tree to were he could see inside.  
Jakob was standing and Sakura was sitting on a bed, Sakura started to yell. Jakob yelled back, he tried to push her down but she resisted. She kicked him hard in to stomach. He yelled some more; then walked out the other door. Sakura laid back down on the bed.  
She was wearing a nice dress shirt and a skirt which was rare for her.  
Al heart beat quickened a little.  
He made his way to the window, which he found out was unlocked.  
He started to open it; Sakura quickly noticed but didn't get up.  
"Al!" She said quietly and smiled happily.  
He climbed inside, "What's wrong? Can't you get up he asked."  
She shook her head no.  
Her right hand was cuffed to the back board.  
"Oh." Al said.  
He crawled up beside her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Did he do anything to you?" Al examined Sakura carefully.  
"Not yet…" She said, "You're lucky you got here when you did…"  
Alphonse looked Sakura over; she looked so helpless, so wanting…  
He noticed how much he liked to see her bare legs and how much he wanted to touch them. But he resisted.  
"Are you sure he didn't do anything?"  
"I live in my own body Al."  
"…right…" Al said a bit flushed still staring at Sakura's legs.  
"What's wrong?" She asked, "Did you not bring chalk to transmute or something?"  
Al looked a bit shocked at that moment, "Shit!" He said under his breath.  
"You!!" She said a bit ticked.  
Al apologized profusely.  
"I guess we have to wait tell he gets back, I don't want you charging in there…" Sakura stared at the door.  
"…right…" Al had his eyes completely fixed on Sakura's crotch area.  
Sakura quickly noticed, "Al-kun! What are you doing! This is no time to be staring at a woman's crotch!"  
Al covered his mouth with his hand; he'd never had a stronger urge to do something so bad.  
If he didn't stop himself he was going to do something drastic.  
"Damn hormones…" He said under his breath trying to resist the urge to pull up Sakura's skirt.  
"Are you thinking perverted thoughts?!" Sakura said and pulled Al's face up with her free had so he was looking at her.  
She felt something warm on her left leg; it was Al's hand sliding up.  
Al's expression changed just a little, it looked as if he was starting to get a bit more serious.  
"Stop! Stop that right now Mister!" Sakura said.  
He leaned into her and gave her a small kiss, and then a bigger one.  
She could feel her chest being set on fire.  
Al took this chance to slip her skirt all the way up, he pulled away quickly to look.  
He felt like he was going to have a nosebleed, "They've got a butterfly on them…"  
"Yeah they do! So stop looking!" Sakura blushed madly, and covered Al's right eye with her hand.  
"That's really…embarrassing…" She felt her voice soften.  
Al kept a serious face.  
"Al…I think I should tell you something…"  
He looked at her.  
"I…can't have babies…"  
Al was a bit shocked.  
"I got all messed up inside…when I was transmuted…I'm…so sorry…"  
She started to cry.  
"Ah!" Al said, "Sakura why are you crying! Don't tell me you were thinking that far ahead already!?"  
"Don't lie…" She said, "I know you were thinking about it too…" She sniffled.  
"I'm sorry…" Al whispered, "That I've upset you…" He whipped her tears off with the sleeve of his hoody.  
"But…" Al leaned in real close to Sakura and looked into her eyes, "That doesn't matter to me; you're the one I want…"  
"Al…?"  
Before she could say anything she could feel Al's hot hand on her side and his tongue on her neck.  
"No…no this is wrong…" She said, "We're way to young Al…why won't you stop?"  
His hands moved up until they were at her chest.  
"We're almost 15…so it okay…nothing bad will come out of us doing it…right?"  
"I guess not…but…Jakob is in the other room an-!"  
Al silenced her, "Will make love really quick then…"  
He had such a serious face on that scared Sakura just a little but mostly made her feel like…like Al would never hurt her.  
"I…I…I…I dunno…" She whispered.  
Sakura arched her back a little. She could feel her body reacting to everywhere Al touched. The spots where his skin touched hers burned like fire. She could hardly breathe.  
Al removed her skirt and dress shirt.  
"Al…?" She asked.  
"Second thoughts again?"  
"Shouldn't you be getting naked too?" She asked shyly.  
He blushed madly, "If you want me too…"  
"I do…"  
He removed both of his shirts, Sakura gasped at his beautiful chest.  
Sakura helped remove his pants and she discovered he was completely hard.  
They both felt like someone was chocking them.  
Al bent down to kiss Sakura passionately.  
Why? Why did he want to do this? He knew it was wrong…so wrong…  
She moaned a little and Al liked that.  
He removed her bra and took a chance to look again.  
"Why do you keep looking?"  
"Because I want to see…"  
Sakura's body was very petite. When she stood she only came up to Al's shoulder, so he towered over just a little. She had small breasts; Al groped one a little with his right hand.  
"This…isn't the time to be doing that…just have your way with me so we can get the key from Jakob…"  
She panted a little. Al kissed her neck to calm her down.  
"It's alright…your being a worry-wart…"  
Sakura made an annoyed noise.  
Her locket dangled from Al's neck, she went to touch it; but he grabbed it first to tease her. He kissed it softly.  
"Al…" She said and looked away, "Just 'make love' or whatever…"  
"It's not making love if you don't help too…"  
Sakura blushed hard.

Jakob was pacing back and forth outside of the bed room. He bit his lip.  
"I messed up big time…" He said under his breath, "I have to go back in there…"  
Suddenly he heard a slightly high-pitched yelp.  
He opened the door quickly.  
"What the-?!!?" Jakob said blushing hard.  
Al had almost entered Sakura all the way when Jakob opened the door.  
Sakura screamed even more and Al hurried to get his pants back on.  
Sakura pulled the covers over herself and blushed madly.  
"Wha-What did you do that for!!" Al said a little shocked.  
"What are you doing here?! You know you'll get Sakura's privileges taken away right!?!"  
Al looked over a Sakura, she looked a little scared.  
"Give me the key." He said seriously; he stuck out his hand.  
Jakob smiled evilly, "Or what?"  
Alphonse swiped his foot on the ground knocking Jakob down. He got his arms behind his back. He reached into his pocket and found the key.  
"How are you…so strong?" Jakob asked.  
"To train the mind, one must train the body."  
He unlocked Sakura, she got dressed. Jakob finally recovered and stood up. Al took Sakura in his arms bridal style. He walked right past Jakob.  
Jakob was speechless.  
But then…after a while he smiled his evil fake lair of a smile again.

"Al?" Sakura asked.  
"Yeah?" Al said.  
"That hurt a little bit, you should have warmed me up or something! I wasn't ready!"  
"I'm sorry…" Al looked at Sakura with a face that said, 'forgive me please?'  
Sakura couldn't help it, "It's alright…"  
"Al?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
He carried her all the way back to Central in his arms.

Author: Oh boo hoo for you, that didn't have sex-  
Al: make love!  
Author: Okay 'make love' and there not going to!  
Al: What?!  
Author: Yes! The next Chapter might be the last! And it might make you cry! Well I'm sure you'll cry Al, but I don't know about the readers! But it is sad!  
Al: NO! HOW CRUEL!  
Author: Nee hee hee…


	7. Chapter 7: A Love that Cannot Burn Away

April 27 —night-

Last night me and Al almost…I love him so much…

We were so close to…to...making love…

Now Jakob is chasing us with a gun…

-Sakura

[THERE'S A FIRE IN MY CHEST!!  
Chapter 7: A Love that Cannot Burn Away

Sakura was sitting on her brother's couch nervously.  
She could hear Ed screaming at Jakob outside the doors.  
Al hugged her hard. She hugged him bad just as hard.  
Soon Ed had to retreat back into the office.  
Al got up and put Sakura in the corner of the office, he stood in front of her; protecting her.  
Jakob entered the room.  
He faced Roy.  
Ed stepped back.  
"There you are, you bastard Colonel…"  
The Colonel said nothing.  
"Now you'll get what's coming to you!"  
Roy's eye's widened a little a as Jakob pulled out a hand gun and pointed it straight at him.  
Roy lifted his hand ready to snap, his transmutation circle in clear sight.  
"Are you going to kill me? After what you did to my father? After what you did to all those people in Ishbal?"  
Roy flinched a little.  
Jakob's hands were shaking.  
"You had no right to kill my father!"  
"It was a mistake! What else was I to do?! He was going to kill our parents!!" Roy yelled.  
Sakura struggled to get free from Al's grip.  
Roy closed his eyes shut.  
Jakob's eye's widened.  
"Brother! No!"

-Snap-

"SAKURA!!!" Al screamed.  
She had stepped in front of the line of fire; she couldn't bear to see her brother kill another person.  
An almost instantly she died. The flames turned to smoldering ashes as her body hit the floor.  
"SAKURA!! NO!!" Al could feel the tears swell up, he ran over to her.  
Jakob was silent as he looked at Sakura on the ground.  
"I…" Roy started, "Can't stop killing…" He burst into tears.  
Ed was speechless.  
All Alphonse could do was cry; he looked at her; dead on the ground.  
"Sakura…no…I love you…you can't…be dead…" He whispered.  
"I LOVE YOU!! YOU CAN'T DIE!!! THIS HAD ONLY JUST STARTED!! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!! DON'T LEAVE!!!" He screamed.  
He slammed his fists on the ground and the tears hit the wooden flooring.  
"Sakura…Sakura…Sakura…Sakura I love you…no…no…no…"  
Al was in complete denial, and so was everyone else.  
Jakob quickly ran out the door, Ed followed him quickly, "YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY YOU BASTERD!!"  
Tears trickled from Al's eyes endlessly. Roy didn't say anything; he hid his eyes behind his sleeve.  
"Why…WHY SAKURA!?! Why'd you do that for that selfish basterd!? He deserved to die!! You deserve to live!! Tell me I'm dreaming!! I'M DREAMING!!"  
He looked at Sakura; he could hardly tell that it was her.  
Her once soft dark brown hair all burned away, her kind crimson eyes could no longer stare at him with longing. He could no longer touch her skin, so soft it felt like rose petals. He couldn't hear her voice ever again and hear her say that she loved him.  
Al felt that burn again in his chest and he wish it would go away, "She gone…she's gone, now so stop…" He said under his breath, "…so stop loving her…why can't I stop? Why!?"  
Al sobbed.  
"I'm…still so in love with you…even now…Sakura…"  
He felt the warm tears down his face.  
Tears he had only been able to feel because Sakura had helped him get his body back.  
He felt like her presence was all around her, and he felt like he was dieing…  
"Sakura…Sakura…"

Rain hit hard against everyone's backs that day.  
As the coffin went down into the earth they all cried.  
"Today we are gathered her to mourn for the life of a girl who cared for everyone, and died trying to save someone's life, but instead her own was taken…"  
Ed looked over at Al who was clutching Sakura's locket hard.  
The rain mixed with his tears.  
Ed patted him on the back.  
"Brother…" Al started, "You don't leave either…okay?" Al sniffled.  
"I won't ever."  
"Thank you…" Al sobbed again.  
"Have you gotten any sleep yet?"  
"No…" Al hicked.  
"Have you eaten?"  
"A…little…" Al hicked again, "Ed…"  
"Yes?" Ed said.  
"Can I tell you something?"  
"Yeah, of course."  
"When I saw Sakura…when she died…I screamed her name… and the first thing I could think of was…I loved her…and I wanted to cry…"  
Ed nodded his head.  
"I'm…still so in love with her…"  
Edward looked up at the black sky, this was the first time in April that it had rained.

END.

Author: Oh!! I cried so much when I had to write Al screaming and crying. If you guys want a happy ending then I guess you have to request it, cause I don't know a happy ending for this story. But I'd be glad to make an alternative ending. The song Fix You makes me so sad now…listen to it and you will know. It makes sense and it's so perfect for this story!! sniffle Listen to that whole CD and read this while you listen!! Wish me luck!


End file.
